1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self stirring vessels; and, more particularly, to a vessel having automatic timed stirring means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self stirring vessels are well known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,770 to Aries, a device is disclosed having a lid 1 having a shaft 3 with a blade 4. Obviously, the basic concept is old. Note in FIG. 4 that it is all one unit. There is a modification of the blades in FIG. 5. The shaft in FIG. 5 is detachable from the lid by a lip 41 snap locking into recess 42. The motor is battery operated.
In Will Pat. No. 3,697,053, a battery operated stirring device is disclosed but the blades 21, 25 do not sweep the sides of the vessel. In Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,938, there are a plurality of fingers with a U-shaped member 26 following the contour of the vessel. In Chauvin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,086 pivotable arms 1 are shown. In Stephens, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,685, a chuck 28 interconnects the shaft sections 27a, 27. It is also battery operated.
Woerner U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,917 shows a pressure actuated motor in an automatic stirring device. Kurland U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,992 has interchangeable paddles (but not fingers) with a square or rectangular configured socket 52 (FIG. 6) receiving the shaft end 54A therein. Note that Herbst et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,506 has a socket 42 receiving an end 48 for actuating blades 16 via motor 34.
Nearhood U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,792 shows a mixer vessel having paddles 124, 132. The Bigelow U.S. Pat. No. 1,200,301 shows a steam operated having blades 25. Finally, Hausman U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,176 shows a device with a motor and a plurality of elongated paddles.
There thus exists a need for a self stirring vessel which automatically stirs the contents of the vessel.